User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Galactic Treasure Ivris
Galactic Treasure Ivris Skill 'Eternal Vitality (Nullifies all status ailments & hugely recovers HP & BB for all allies each turn) 'Burst 'Curing Catastrophe (18 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies, recovers HP for all allies & removes all status ailments; Cost: 24 BC, DC: 18 BC) 'Brave Burst Crystal Alchymia (Recovers HP for all allies, removes all status ailments and negates them for 3 turns & increases allies' BB gauge; Cost: 25 BC, DC: None) Brave Burst Nirvana (22 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, removes all status ailments for all allies, randomly gives power to withstand a KO attack twice; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 22 BC) Skill Protective Volition (Renders self able to withstand one KO attack when HP is below 20%) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary The last of the Guardians of Meirith series, Ivris! She is Themis's sister. That means Themis will get a 7*! Or.. maybe. We don't know for sure, but it'd be interesting to see both healers in action together. As close of a family bond Claire and Colt are, Ivris doesn't get much of the sibling love in her Extra Skill. Will we see that in Themis's possible 7* evolution? Only Alim will tell. Enough about sibling relationships. We've got an awesome healer ahead! In fact, this is Brave Frontier's first pure Burst Healer that is Dark element! Let's set Ivris free to Nirvana from the Rare Summon gate and battle forth some wonderful challenges ahead of us! Leader Skill Score: 8/10 Overall, not too shabby, but doesn't have much of a use. Ivris nullifies all status ailments, which is nice, but Ivris is already an anti-debuff unit. Using Ivris as a Leader will only make her heal and BB regen abilities useful. There are way better units to fill a different role rather than nullifying status ailments. If anything, Ivris can hold the Drevas so she can guarantee a cure to all units' status ailments. What about the 4 BC regen? As useful as it may be, this effect can better used by different units that have this effect on their BB/SBB/UBB, like Grahdens, Elaina, Agni, etc. Most importantly, Ivris does not need to be used as a leader since her BB and SBB can do similar roles as her Leader Skill. Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Nice! Ivris gets to use her 250% damage modifer on her BB to attack, heal, and cure status ailments at the same time! The heal amount is pretty good too as this is relatively better than Rigness's heal (2000~2300 + 22.5% of healer Rec). Ivris also recovers all status ailments to serve as the squad's anti-debuffer. Two drawbacks. Firstly, the damage output isn't as high compared to other 7* units. Her damage modifier is lower than the standard 280% damage modifier you see on most 7* units' Brave Bursts. Finally, her BB does not heal at the start of the animation. Ivris has to approach up to the enemy and start the first frame of her attack animation for the heal to kick in. It is advised to place Ivris in the middle-left of the squad battle interface so she can go through her animation a lot quicker. Super Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Ivris gets Altri's SBB with an 8 BC boost to all allies' BB gauges. This is nice as your team gets healed with a tremendous amount of HP, a cure to all status ailments, and immunity to all status ailments for 3 turns. Unfortunately, Ivris lacks the ability to attack with this SBB. This means that Ivris won't be helping the squad in terms of BC production, which could be detrimental to your BB gauge momentum depending on your team. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 10/10 This is where Ivris becomes one of the best and most life-saving units in the game. Ivris's UBB has a 1000% damage modifier, which is a typical modifier to have on 7* units. It also cures status ailments. Here comes the big guns. Ivris gives two random units an Angel Idol buff. This means that your two random units are bound to live any hit on a single turn as long as the buff doesn't get removed. This might seem unreliable as it is used on two random allies, right? Not really. If you know an ultimate attack is coming up, simply use Ivris's UBB to guarantee two units that will live and revive the other dead units or use Ivris's UBB two turns before the ultimate attack comes and use Angel Idols on the remaining units. This UBB will become one of your main life-saving abilities in the game, especially when against harder content, like Trial 005 and Trial 006. Extra Skill Score: 9/10 Selena is an undead beauty. Now Ivris is one too? Ivris gets an Angel Idol buff when her HP is below 20%. However, this part is practically irrelevant unless you are facing an enemy that is notorious for removing buffs. Regardless of where Ivris's HP threshold is, Ivris is still guaranteed to live a KO with 1 HP. The Angel Idol buff will wear off by then. But here is where the "below 20% HP" comes into play. This Angel Idol buff gets applied anytime Ivris reaches below 20% HP. If Ivris were to not die, Ivris would still have the Angel Idol buff, which can then be removed by the enemy if the enemy has the ability to remove buffs. This happens very rarely though, but it is important to note if Ivris's HP ever reaches between 1 HP and 20% HP. Ivris's Angel Buff is a one-time use in one battle so savor it for some ultimate attack of some sort. Arena Score: 7/10 Like Selena, Ivris is another undead beauty to be worried about in Arena. Ivris can live any potential KO. This means that if your team fails to use their BB due to RNG, Ivris can come to the rescue if her BB, not SBB, is up since she can live any attack once. However, there could be situations if which your BB fill is too high that Ivris's SBB would get filled. In Arena, units activate whichever Brave Burst is ready so if Ivris's SBB is filled, Ivris will use her SBB to heal the squad and not deal any damage. This could be detrimental to your squad as there's a chance that your allies could fail to activate their BB. Stats Score: 9/10 Overall, Ivris is a well-rounded unit, with Atk and Rec stats being the balanced stats and Def being her strongest basic stat. Ivris's HP is also very good as she needs to survive as much as possible as a role of a Burst Healer. In terms of typing, my type preference for Ivris is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 10/10 Ivris becomes one of the most useful units to units due to the fact that her UBB can save two units. True, UBB cannot be spammed, but the effort put into filling the Overdrive Bar is worth it with Ivris's UBB. In later content of Brave Frontier, a lot of bosses will deal tons of damage that the damage output will be enough to kill units from full HP to zero. Ivris also serves as the first Dark elemental unit to be a Burst Healer. Her ability to heal units and cure status ailments is essential to any team. It is advised to give Ivris some form of anti-debuff sphere, like Refined Gem, Drevas, Star of Hope, etc. This is to ensure that Ivris is able to heal without having any problems with the status ailments that may otherwise affect her. Conclusion Total Score: 8.9/10 As Themis's sister, Ivris becomes one of, if not, the best Burst Healer in the current game. It makes me wonder if Themis will ever get a 7* evolution. Think she's going to get one? Vote below! Would you like to see Themis get a 7* evolution? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Ivris! If Themis got a 7* evolution, would you use her along with Ivris? Are you happy to see another Undead Beauty in Brave Frontier? Leave them in the comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Sylvan Excalibur Quaid *Thunderbird Sabre Diana *Radiant Virtue Fadahl *Ice Legend Selena Category:Blog posts